


Flipping through the pages

by Saltysaurus_rex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Librarian AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, everyones gay, his illness took his arm, librarian hajime, more tags to come because idk where this is going, nagito doesn't have that brain thing, probably, warriors of hope are great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysaurus_rex/pseuds/Saltysaurus_rex
Summary: Nagto Komaeda frequents the library in the hopes peak community, and he knows practically everyone. That is, until someone new moves in and gets a job at the library.Hajime is a gay disaster, Nagito is a slut for a good book, and the whole community is forced to watch their painful pining for each other.





	Flipping through the pages

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here, forgive me if there's any errors I wrote most of this at 3am and I probably won't re read it until next week. Might be a bit short but I'll try and make future chapters longer.

The library had always been komaeda's favourite place. It was calm, quiet. He wasn't surrounded by the stresses of everyday life, it was like he was in a totally different world once situated on one of the many beanbags with a good book. The main librarians were.. odd to say the least. Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami, both were working there after their significant others had pestered them to get normal jobs. Komaeda enjoyed talking to Fukawa about any new novels she had been writing, sometimes even suggesting plot lines and character ideas. Togami prefered to be alone, but sometimes suggested certain true crime novels that he'd recenty read. 

In return for their kindness, he'd buy a few boxes of donuts from a local cafe (Royal treats) where his friend Sonia Nevermind worked with her girlfriend Akane Owari. They were both wonderful ladies, sometimes giving him special discounts reserved for regulars. 

He walked past the playground, smiling as the kids ran around playing in puddles that had formed due to the recently stopped rain and he waved to Kirigiri and her younger adopted brother Saihara, taking a moment to admire their close relationship as they looked over what he presumed to be case files. As he got closer to the Library, he saw Fukawa and her girlfriend Komaru sitting inside Sonia's cafe.

'Looks like Togami's working today, then.' his smile shifted to one of confusion when he saw Togami in a local shop with one of the Ladies his father wanted him to marry, his boyfriend was with him pretending to be a casual friend tagging along. Was the library closed? He contemplated turning back, but there was no harm in checking.

His strides were at a fast pace, and as he stood in front of the open library he couldn't help but get excited at the thought of a new librarian. Another librarian meant another person to talk to, and maybe they'd be new to the community! And maybe, if it's a guy...

He opened the door to the library, making his way to the main desk with his book that he had yet to return only to find... no one. He frowned, glancing around in case he could see the new worker, but he found nothing. Sighing, he placed his book on the desk before grabbing a post-it-note and writing 'to return' on it. Afterwords, he sulked towards the crrime fiction area to seek out a new treasure to read.

Komaeda loved this part. Walking up and down the book filled aisles, picking up a book, reading a few pages and then deciding whether to read it or not. Just as he was flipping through a random kidnapping tale, a title caught his eye. He placed the kidnapping book back in its spot on the shelf, gracing his hands across the various dark covers before they finally landed on the novel that had caught his eye. 

A story about the mass murder of atleast 15 students in a battle for survial, the main character brimming with the hope of a thousand men and a crafty bear bastard that traapped them in the school where they're forced to do the killing. Sounds like a party. 

Komaeda opened the book and began to read as he made his way towards the beanbags, not even noticing the brown haired boy walking in front of him reading the sequal. Before he knew it he had crashed into the other.

“Ah shit-! I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..” Komaeda gasped, immediatleyy holding his robotic hand out towards the boy tht was now on the floor.

“Don't worry, it was my fault for reading on the job..”

“Oh? Are you perhaps the new librarian? I've never seen you around before, you new to the area?” He asked, probably coming across way to pushy.

“Uh, yeah. I just moved here the other day.. My names Hajime Hinata.” He spoke, taking the albino's hand and hoisting himself up.

Komaeda smiled, “Well my name is Nagito Komaeda, I'm a regular here at the library so you better remember the name of trash like me..”

Hajime smiled awkwardly, nodding because how the hell do you respond to that without feeling awkward, “So uh, you like the Curious case series?”


End file.
